BROKEN
by Amakusa69
Summary: He's a broken home child. He's a broken heart guy. He's a broken soul man. [AU. OneShoot]


**BROKEN**

 **Sasuke dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story milik saya**

 **One Shoot**

 **Peringatan : Typo. OOC. Plot yang...**

 **Cast : SasuSaku, Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[He's a broken home child]**

 _Plakk._

Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah, tamparan keraslah yang menyambutnya. Selalu seperti itu. Setiap harinya. Lebih tepatnya setiap malam karena Sasuke tak pernah langsung pulang ke rumah setiap harinya.

Setelah ditampar, tidak ada pertanyaan apakah sudah makan atau belum, apa saja yang dilakukannya sehari ini, atau sekedar pertanyaan apakah dia lelah. Ia akan dihujani hujatan-hujatan dari ibunya sendiri sambil memukul tubuhnya dengan gagang sapu.

"Tiap hari pulang malam, apa kau tak tahu aku sibuk membereskan rumah?! Mau jadi anak apa dirimu?! Berandalan seperti ayah gilamu itu?! Atau jadi kakakmu yang durhaka itu?! Kau memang pantas jadi anaknya si bajingan itu?!"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa sampai ibunya kelelahan memukulinya dan kemudian menangis sendiri. Baru setelah itu, dia pergi ke kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tanpa berganti pakaian, ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dipasangnya headphone di telinganya dan mengencangkan volume musik hingga penuh. Ia segera memejamkan mata dan berharap tengah malam nanti tidak terbangun karena suara makian, benda yang pecah, dan tangisan.

Pagi hari, ia akan mengambil uang saku yang disediakan ibunya di meja makan. Kemudian, ia akan menyeduh cup ramen untuk sarapan. Memang ada makanan di meja makan. Tapi ia tahu itu untuk ayahnya yang sedang tertidur di ruang tamu sambil memegang botol alkohol yang kosong. Setiap kali melihat ayahnya yang tidur selalu terpikir untuk membunuh ayahnya. Ia ingin menusuk ayahnya dengan pisau atau membanting botol alkohol ke kepala ayahnya atau memberi racun pada makanan di meja makan. Berbagai skenario pembunuhan selalu hadir di kepalanya setiap pagi sambil menyantap ramen.

Hanya saja selalu ia urungkan niat itu. Jika ayahnya mati, maka ia yang bertanggung jawab. Ia tidak mau menanggung itu. Lebih baik dirinya saja yang mati dan orang tuanya yang bertanggung jawab. Ya. Lebih baik dia saja yang mati.

Pikiran bunuh diri selalu ada dibenaknya sejak setahun lalu. Sejak kakak satu-satunya, Itachi, tiba-tiba saja kabur dari rumah. Ayahnya semakin menjadi pecandu alkohol dan melakukan kekerasan terhadap ibunya. Ibunya kemudian melampiaskan hal itu pada anak-anaknya. Jika ada Itachi, dulu Itachi melindunginya dari ibunya. Jika ada Itachi dulu, ia setidaknya punya sosok yang bisa melindunginya, sosok panutannya. Sekarang ia tak punya apapun.

Ia ingin mati.

Ia sangat ingin mati meski raganya hidup. Ia bisa dengan santai berjalan ke sekolah. Ia bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Ia bisa bermain bola dengan teman-temannya. Ia bisa pergi ke kantin dengan teman-temannya. Ia bisa tersenyum di depan teman-temannya. Ia bisa lakukan itu semua dengan baik. Ia tidak mau orang luar terlibat masalah keluarganya. Ia hanya berpikir jika kakaknya yang sedarah dengannya bisa meninggalkannya apalagi teman yang bukan siapa-siapa. Maka dari itu, ia bersandiwara agar tak seorang pun bisa melihat lukanya, baik jiwa maupun fisik.

Satu-satunya yang bisa menghiburnya adalah pensil dan kertas. Ia selalu melampiaskan emosinya dalam goresan-goresan pensil. Goresan-goresannya sangat kasar. Guru seni di SMA-nya berkata bahwa gayanya cocok dengan gaya expresionisme. Ia tak peduli dengan gaya apapun itu. Ia hanya peduli dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya, pensil, dan kertas.

Setiap pulang sekolah ia akan duduk dibawah pohon di tepi sungai. Ia duduk disana selama berjam-jam hingga langit petang sehingga ia kesulitan menggambar. Ia akan menggambar apa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Ketika pulang sekolah, biasanya banyak murid-murid di sekolahnya nongkrong disana. Saat senja, beberapa warga mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan. Ada juga anak kecil yang bermain bersama gerombolannya. Ia menggambar semua suasana itu di sketchbook miliknya.

Tapi kali ini, ia tidak berminat menggambar. Ia punya rencana lain. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Bias warna lembayung di langit terpantul di air sungai. Kilauan cahaya di aliran itu begitu indah. Ingin rasanya dia ikut hanyut dalam aliran itu dan melupakan semua yang terjadi selama ini.

Ia akan menunggu hingga petang ketika hamparan rumput di tepi sungai itu mulai sepi.

"Hei, tumben tidak menggambar?"

Suara itu bukan suara yang dikenalnya. Suara lembut milik perempuan. Ia mendongak ke atas. Gadis berambut merah muda. Teman sekolahnya karena ia tahu seragam yang dikenakannya adalah seragam perempuan sekolahnya. Ia tak peduli dengan perempuan karena menurutnya perempuan yang mendekatinya hanya ingin menjadikan dirinya pacar. Jadi, ia balas dengan dua huruf saja, "Hn."

"Kita sekelas di kelas seni. Aku suka gambarmu." Gadis itu tanpa ijin duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"Aku iri padamu. Gambar-gambarmu selalu bagus. Dulu aku bercita-cita jadi pelukis, sayangnya orang tuaku tidak mengijinkan karena aku harus meneruskan bisnis mereka."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengatakan, 'apa hubungannya denganku?' tapi ia terlalu malas. Yang ia inginkan, gadis ini cepat pergi kemudian dia bisa loncat ke sungai.

"Bisakah aku memiliki gambarmu. Satu saja. Aku ini fans nomor satumu."

Sasuke pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Jarang-jarang ada seorang gadis yang mendekatinya karena gambarnya. Gadis dengan mata zamrud berkilauan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang tulus. Entah karena latar senja, entah karena angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya. Gadis yang tersenyum sore itu menjadi lukisan paling nyata indahnya di dalam hidupnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Deg. Deg. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah merasa berdebar seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Debaran itu nyata.

"Boleh tidak? Satu saja", pinta si gadis itu.

"Hn. Aku akan membuatkannya. Untukmu."

Gadis itu berteriak kegirangan. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum secara spontan. Bukan senyum pura-pura. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'aku akan membuatkanmu gambar setiap hari. Aku takkan membiarkan senyum hilang dari wajahmu. Aku akan membuatmu sebagai lukisan paling indah di hidupku. Aku akan hidup untuk itu'.

.

.

.

 **[He's a broken heart guy]**

Haruno Sakura, namanya. Sasuke mengingatnya dengan baik. Sasuke selalu ingin menemuinya setiap pulang sekolah. Menghabiskan waktu di tepi sungai dengan menggambar bersama. Meski, gambar Sakura tidak bagus tapi ia percaya Sakura pasti bisa. Sasuke selalu mengingatkan Sakura agar percaya bahwa ia pasti bisa menjadi seorang pelukis.

"Ah, kau berkhayal Sasuke. Menggambar bagus saja itu seperti keajaiban untukku."

"Keajaiban itu nyata."

"Hahaha. Kau memang seorang pengkhayal. Tidak ada keajaiban di dunia ini."

"Aku percaya keajaiban." _Aku percaya keajaiban itu ada saat bertemu denganmu. Saat aku merasa tak hidup lagi, aku merasa hidup kembali._ Tapi kalimat itu tak tersampaikan oleh Sasuke. Cukup dia saja yang tahu.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan menggambar di tepi sungai. Namun, keseriusan mereka kemudian diganggu oleh suara dering telepon. Sudah pasti itu milik Sakura karena tak pernah ada yang mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"Hah, masa' baru jam empat suruh pulang. Menyebalkan", keluh Sakura sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

Setelah beberapa kali menjawab, 'Ya', Sakura memberesi alat gambarnya.

"Disuruh pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Katanya nanti malam aku harus ikut menemui kolega ayah. Aku harus siap-siap dari sekarang."

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika merasa bosan nanti."

"Baiklah, tuan seniman. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kau jarang disuruh pulang. Apa orang tuamu tidak seprotektif orang tuaku?"

Aku tak punya orang tua. Tapi yang dikatakan Sasuke hanyalah, "Aku tak punya rumah."

"Orang tuamu mengontrak? Hei, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku", Sakura mencubit lengan Sasuke.

"Orang tuaku sibuk bekerja, jadi mereka tidak tahu kapan aku pulang. Tiap kali aku pulang rasanya aku tidak pulang ke rumah karena kosong." Sasuke sengaja berbohong. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia ingin Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum seperti setiap harinya.

"Oh, jadi itu alasannya kenapa kamu sering duduk di sini. Main-main saja ke rumahku daripada menunggu di sini. Anggap saja rumahku adalah rumahmu. Aku akan bilang pada ayah."

Sasuke mengangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa ada harapan. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang bisa melindunginya dari kejamnya dunia. Ia merasa menemukan rumah yang sesungguhnya.

Hari itu, Sasuke sudah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada satu orang gadis.

Sasuke sering berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Semua perlakuan orang tua Sakura berbeda dengan orang tuanya. Semua perhatian yang seharusnya ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya, ia dapatkan dari orang tua Sakura. Mereka begitu perhatian. Ketika pulang, Sakura akan dipeluk, disiapkan makanan, dan ditanyai bagaimana kegiatanmu selama sehari. Sasuke juga diperlakukan sama. Ia disana sampai larut malam hanya untuk menemani Sakura. Sasuke bilang ia akan pulang saat orang tuanya sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya.

Keluarga Sakura adalah keluarga ideal yang ia idamkan. Kecuali, satu, orang tua Sakura sangat menentang hobi Sakura. Sakura tidak diijinkan untuk menggambar. Dan satu malam, ayah Sakura dan Sakura bertengkar hebat. Mereka berdebat tentang hobi tidak berguna. Sasuke menyaksikannya.

Setelah debat orang tua anak malam itu, Sasuke minta ijin pamit. Sakura pun mengantarkannya. Setidaknya hingga ke depan jalan raya agar Sakura bisa menghindar dari orang tuanya untuk sementara.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat suasana tak enak", kata Sakura.

"Aku yang meminta maaf."

"Kenapa?"

Ingatan-ingatan pertengkaran orang tuanya terlintas di benak Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Sakura terlibat dalam pertengkaran. Ia tidak ingin orang tua Sakura memukul Sakura seperti orang tuanya. Meski ia yakin orang tua Sakura tak melakukan akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi, ia takut. Ia takut konflik-konflik di keluarga Sakura akan membuat Sakura terluka. Ia tidak bisa biarkan itu.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tak mengajarimu menggambar."

"Tidak apa. Aku senang, kok."

"Lebih baik kau turuti kata orang tuamu."

"Aku memperjuangkan hobiku itu karena kau. Tapi kenapa kau seenaknya malah sekarang menyuruhku berhenti. Aku tak paham denganmu."

 _Tak ada yang memahamiku._

"Itu untuk kebaikanmu."

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Semua ternyata sama saja."

Sakura berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik dan kembali ke rumah. Ia tak mempedulikan Sasuke lagi. Ia tak peduli apapun tentang Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terluka.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Sakura tak menyapa Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sasuke berusaha menyapanya, Sakura terdiam tanpa memandang sedetik pun ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengerti, yang paling menyakitkan bukan ketika dibenci tapi ketika tidak dianggap sama sekali oleh seseorang yang paling ia pedulikan.

Sasuke berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan rumahnya. Sasuke berusaha agar ia tidak kehilangan tempat untuk pulang. Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan agar jantungnya terus berdetak.

Karena pesannya selalu diabaikan, ia pun menunggu Sakura pulang. Menghalau jalannya dan menarik paksa ke belakang sekolah.

"Aku tak mengenalmu", kata Sakura kejam.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke katakan. Dari betapa ia membutuhkan Sakura, keluarganya yang berantakan, keinginannya untuk bunuh diri, betapa berat hidupnya, dan betapa kebahagiaan Sakura adalah satu-satunya alasannya untuk hidup. Banyak hal ia ingin ucapkan, hanya tiga kata yang terucap,

"Aku suka padamu."

"Terlambat."

Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Ia mendadak tak punya tenaga lagi. "Kumohon..."

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. Itu terakhir kalinya mereka bicara. Itu terakhir kalinya Sasuke tak merasakan debaran lagi di dadanya. Berganti sakit dan sesak setiap kali ia bernafas.

.

.

.

 **[He's a broken soul man]**

Sasuke selalu mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang sekarang. Ia selalu menggunakan penutup lengan tiap kali pelajaran olahraga. Supaya terlihat keren, katanya. Itu hanya alibi. Dibalik baju itu, ada banyak luka sayatan di lengannya yang bertambah setiap harinya.

Setiap harinya, orang tuanya bertengkar tiap malam dan ia harus mendengarnya karena ia tidak bisa tertidur. Ia hampir tiap malam menangis karena teringat kenangan bersama Sakura. Tiap pagi ia ke sekolah dan berperilaku seperti remaja normal. Ia tak lagi ke tepi sungai. Ia tak bisa menggambar lagi karena setiap kali menggambar, ia sedih karena rasa bersalah pada Sakura. Ia langsung pulang ke rumah dan mengurung di kamar. Di sana ia menyayat-nyayat lengannya sendiri. Menambah luka pada tubuhnya selain memar-memar akibat pukulan ibunya.

Tiga bulan, luka yang dia buat tak bisa membuatnya menghukum dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai mencari tahu bagaimana caranya mati. Ia mulai mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli racun. Setelah siap, ia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Tak ada yang perlu ia tinggalkan karena ia yang ditinggalkan. Ia tidak memiliki apapun. Keluarga. Saudara. Teman. Cinta. Semuanya hilang. Bahkan kemampuan menggambarnya juga menghilang.

.

Dituang bubuk racun itu di dalam gelas

.

.

Dicampurnya bubuk itu dengan air.

.

.

.

Diraihnya gelas itu.

.

.

.

.

Drdrdrdrt.

Hp Sasuke bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

.

.

.

 **[10 tahun kemudian]**

Sasuke berada di sebuah kafe dekat area perkantoran mengaduk-aduk es kopinya yang tinggal setengah gelas. Sudah setengah jam disana, ia memandangi lalu lalang orang-orang yang melewati kafe itu. Beberapa kali hpnya bergetar tapi ia abaikan. Ia tahu semua itu pesan hanya berisi 'maaf' dari orang yang sedang ditunggunya.

Tiga puluh menit lebih sudah berlalu, segerombolan orang berdasi dan memenuhi sudut kafe tersebut. Seorang pelayan menghampiri gerombolan itu dan bersikap akrab. Sepertinya gerombolan itu pelanggan tetap kafe ini. Salah satu dari kelompok itu mempunyai warna rambut yang mencolok, merah muda. Perempuan itu menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Ia terus menatap ke arah perempuan itu. Semua tingkah laku gadis itu tak luput dari matanya. Dari bercanda dengan rekannya, memesan makanan ke pelayan, mengatur rekannya dan tawa perempuan itu. Karena merasa diperhatikan, si perempuan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Saat itulah mata hijaunya bertatapan dengan mata onyx yang lama tak dilihatnya.

Sayangnya, itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena yang ditunggu Sasuke akhirnya datang.

"Maaf, Sasuke, bosku tadi memberi kerjaan tambahan. Lumayan uang lemburnya," kata pria yang memiliki wajah yang mirip Sasuke tetapi memiliki rambut panjang.

"Bukuku ada yang diangkat jadi film. Uangnya lumayan. Kau tak perlu bekerja keras lagi."

"Ya, ya, tuan pujangga. Katanya kau mau memberiku bukumu."

Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengambil benda yang dimaksud. "Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Itachi. Itachi kemudian membuka halaman-halaman di buku itu secara cepat.

"Ilustrasi di buku ini semua kau yang buat?"

"Bukankah aku selalu menggambar ilustrasi di buku sendiri? Kecuali yang itu. Makanya, saat diterbitkan ulang, aku langsung meminta penerbit melengkapi ilustrasi milikku dan dicetak terbatas untuk edisi koleksi. Aku cerdas, kan?"

"Sekalian saja ungkap jati dirimu ditambah bonus fotomu. Pasti laris," sindir Itachi.

"Aku tidak menjual wajahku. Dan kau harus berbangga hati, karena kau yang pertama mendapatkan buku ini secara eksklusif ditambah gratis tanda tanganku."

"Hei, aku, kan kakakmu."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ayo, pulang, kak."

Itachi mengangguk. Setelah Sasuke membayar pesanannya, mereka berdua keluar dari kafe itu. Sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Kak, aku pernah cerita tentang seseorang yang jadi inspirasiku menulis buku pertamaku?"

"Buku ini," Itachi mengangkat buku yang barusan diberikan Sasuke.

"Ya. Tadi aku melihatnya."

"Lalu? Apa kalian mengobrol?"

"Aku hanya melihatnya. Sepertinya ia bahagia."

"Kau tak tahu kebahagiaan seseorang dari melihatnya saja."

10 tahun lalu, Uchiha Sasuke menghilang. Desas desus yang terdengar adalah Sasuke pindah kota sebelah. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya setelah itu. Teman-temannya yang dulu menanyakan keberadaannya sudah melupakan bahwa Sasuke pernah ada bersama mereka. Termasuk Sakura.

Sakura hanya menjalani hidupnya seperti keinginan orang tuanya. Lulus SMA, kuliah bisnis, melanjutkan bisnis orang tuanya. Ia melupakan impiannya jadi pelukis. Ia sempat tertekan hingga akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang menginspirasinya.

Buku yang berisi kumpulan puisi-puisi pendek yang berisi tentang seseorang yang putus asa dan kehilangan. Tapi diakhir ada satu puisi yang menggambarkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Sakura merasa buku itu mengatakan walaupun seburuk apapun hidupmu kau tetap akan menemukan kebahagian disana. Karena itu, ketika penerbitnya menerbitkan ulang dilengkapi dengan ilustrasi sang pengarang, ia segera memesannya.

Setelah mendapat buku itu, Sakura membaca ulang buku itu. Gambar-gambar itu, meski goresannya berbeda, gambar di buku itu seperti di kenalnya. Suasana tepi sungai sore hari dengan satu pohon disana. Seseorang duduk disana. Seseorang yang tak sengaja ia lihat sebulan lalu di kafe dekat kantornya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia membuka halaman terakhir. Profil penulisnya hanya berisi tentang buku apa yang sudah ditulisnya dan prestasi. Fotonya hanya gambar kartun berwujud tomat dengan ekspresi tersenyum. Mana mungkin penulis To-Mato adalah Sasuke, pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke, ya? Sepertinya ia bahagia. Tak mungkin ia menulis buku sedih seperti ini."

Sakura tak pernah tahu ia hampir membunuh Sasuke. Ia tak pernah tahu keegoisannya dan ketidakpeduliannya mengarahkan seseorang untuk bunuh diri. Ia tak pernah tahu alasannya mengapa Sasuke pindah sekolah saat itu.

Saat Sasuke hampir menenggak racun, ia mendapat telepon dari kakaknya. Kakaknya menjelaskan ia harus menjual hpnya untuk uang saku kabur dan mencari pekerjaan di kota sebelah. Setelah mendapat pekerjaan dan mampu membeli hp, ia menghubungi Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke tinggal bersama.

Pelan-pelan ia mulai menata hidupnya bersama kakaknya. Mencoba menerima diri sendiri dan akhirnya ia mencoba menulis.

"Di bukumu saja kau terlihat frustasi karena kehilangan dia, tidak bisa melihatnya. Ketika kau bisa melihatnya kembali, punya kesempatan bicara kenapa tidak kau gunakan?"

"Aku juga merasa aneh. Kadang-kadang yang saling cinta saja tidak bersatu apalagi yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Toh, waktu sudah berlalu. Perasaan ini juga berubah beku, kak."

"Mungkin kau harus membuat sekuel dari 'BROKEN', nanti judulnya 'FROZEN'."

Kedua saudara itu tertawa bersama di ruang tengah rumah yang mereka beli sendiri. Rumah yang jadi tempat dua saudara itu kembali pulang.

.

.

.

 _I was a broken child home_

 _I was a broken heart guy_

 _I was a broken soul man_

 _Then, who am I now?_

 _I am Uchiha Sasuke._

.Fin.

 **Curhat Author :**

Aku pengen bikin cerita yang Sasukenya menderita ._. Aku jahat banget T^T

Aku pengen bikin cover yang niat, tapi aku gambar digital aku susah banget ._.


End file.
